


Birthday Surprise

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Birthday Party, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s birthday party would be perfect…if it weren’t for the people missing. Little does he know that Rocky and Ernie have a surprise planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written last year as a b-day present for tptigger and also using the prompt party at the youth center for ranger bingo.

Justin leaned into Rocky as he watched the Galaxy rangers arrive and begin to explore the Youth Center. While part of him was happy to see them and amazed that they would come all the way to Earth for his birthday party, their appearance only highlighted for him the team, the friends, who couldn’t show up due to public identities. He tried not to frown as he asked, “When did my birthday party turn into a ranger reunion?”

Rocky glanced at him, then shrugged while Aisha laughed, “As if that wasn’t going to happen.”

“They brought presents,” Rocky pointed out.

“Yes, but how did it happen?” Justin asked.

“It’s a birthday party, you buy presents,” Rocky told him, frowning at Justin in concern.

“No,” Aisha laughed again, “How did it turn in to an impromptu reunion?”

Justin nodded his agreement.

“Tommy,” Adam answered as he brought drinks over for Rocky and Aisha, then left to get his own.

Justin groaned, “Couldn’t he have waited till my graduation party?”

“I don’t know,” Aisha teased, “Do you deserve two big parties in one year?”

“I didn’t ask for this one,” Justin frowned, “Rocky insisted.”

“You have to have a good party on your sixteenth,” Rocky said.

“And what better way to celebrate than at the Youth Center once again run by Ernie,” Tanya interjected as she joined them.

“Exactly,” Aisha agreed.

“You guys were right,” Justin admitted, “He is better at this than Stone.”

“That’s cause Stone knew it was only temporary,” Rocky said, “just until Ernie could come back.”

“Whatever it was,” Tanya shrugged, “You can tell Ernie puts his heart and soul into this place.

“I’d agree with that,” Adam grinned, then frowned at the two drinks in his hands. He handed one to Tanya and then the other to Justin, before he shook his head and went back for his own.

Justin stared down at the drink in his hand, “Who made it?”

Rocky frowned. Tanya took a sniff of her drink, “Smells safe.”

“That’s what you said at the last get together,” Justin said, “Then Tommy realized that Zack made the punch and…”

“There were other things to drink,” Rocky reminded.

Justin held up his glass of punch. Rocky eyed it, then glanced to where Zack, Leo, Tommy and Jason were all catching up.

“Hey, I made the punch,” Ernie revealed as he walked by carrying the pizza, “I can guarantee it’s tamper proof. I’ve only had to give someone my wrath once.”

Justin grinned as Adam joined them. Adam took a sip of his drink then asked, “What’d I miss?”

Justin shook his head as the conversation turned to the past exploits at the Youth Center as he scanned the crowd. Maya and Kendrix were eating. Kai had somehow been roped into helping Ernie finish setting the food out. Damon was talking to Mike. Kim and Kat had holed up in a corner to catch up. It wasn’t as many rangers as had met over the summer, but the sight of all of them made Justin ache. He wanted to see the four he missed.

“Come on,” Rocky said as he gave Justin a tug and walked over to Ernie. Justin followed with a shrug. Rocky pointed at Justin as he told Ernie, “That’s his fake smile. I think he needs his surprise early.”

Surprise?

“Seriously,” Justin protested, “this party is enough.”

Ernie gave Rocky a speculative look.

Justin turned at the tap on his shoulder, “Nico! I thought you weren’t able to make it.”

“I got coach to let me out early,” Nico grinned as they hugged, “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Justin insisted.

Nico frowned, then looked at Rocky, “What’s wrong with him?”

“Ernie’s gonna help me fix it,” Rocky reassured.

“Nothing is wrong,” Justin told them. He had all his friends, friends he hadn’t known he had, all crowded into the Youth Center as a birthday present. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Sure kid,” Ernie shook his head, “We don’t believe you. Follow me.”

Justin followed Ernie, only a little concerned when neither Rocky or Nico moved to come along. As they moved past the employee’s only section towards a room labeled stock, Justin had to wonder just what Rocky and Ernie had come up with. Ernie opened the door to the stockroom and stood back. Justin stared, unable to speak.

“Now is that any way to greet us?” TJ asked.

“H-how?” Justin asked.

“Rocky,” Ernie said, “He pointed out you’d miss them, but it’s not like they can go out there without being mobbed, but it’s not fair to you since all of you were friends before they became rangers so we hid them in my stockroom.”

Justin looked from his teammates, plus Andros, Karone and Zhane, then back to Ernie, “How long were you going to make them wait?”

Ernie shrugged and walked away, “Enjoy.”

“I want to party,” Zhane protested.

“You can’t,” Karone pointed out, “You’re hair is too recognizable.”

Zhane gave her a speculative look.

“Disguises?” Karone suggested.

“We already turned down that idea,” Cassie reminded.

Ashley laughed as she launched herself at Justin, hugging him, “How in the world did you get taller, again?”

“They're called growth spurts,” Justin reminded, “You guys promised I could have them.”

“We did,” Carlos agreed as he hugged both Justin and Ashley. Cassie and TJ swiftly joined in.

Zhane laughed, pulling Karone in as he wormed his way into their group hug. Justin snuck his hand carefully through the group and grabbed Andros’ hand, pulling him into their group. Then he grinned as he hugged everyone back, “I wish you guys could go out there. The Galaxy team is out there.”

“Disguises,” Karone insisted.

“You and Andros would stick out like sore thumbs,” Zhane jibbed back.

Andros shook his head, “It’s not advisable, besides everyone is coming to the ship for breakfast so Justin can open his ‘ranger only’ presents.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner?” Justin asked.

“Are you doing something with your dad?” Carlos asked.

“No, we had dinner yesterday,” Justin smiled, “I’m free.”

The group separated slowly, extra hugs snuck back in which led to another group hug. Eventually they parted.

“Tomorrow?” Justin asked.

“Tomorrow,” TJ confirmed.

“We’ll get caught up then,” Cassie promised.

“Then I should get back to my party,” Justin decided, before he gave each of them a hug goodbye. He went back to his party with a real smile on his face, excited to see what his birthday would bring.


End file.
